Under The Alolan Night Sky
by Team Cap
Summary: (Collab fic with softoriginals from AO3. One-Shot. Laverreshipping.) X and Y, along with their friends, Tierno, Shauna, and Trevor, go to Alola for a vacation. The five friends decided to split up: Tiero and Shauna will go on their own while Trevor goes with X and Y. As he spends his time with them, he noticed that there is something going on between his friends.


**So a quick story before the story:**

**This fic has been in my drafts for 3 years now and I never finished it until May. It's supposed to be like my 2nd or 3rd spe fic but yeah. It got delayed for 3 years. Big yikes there. But thanks to my friend and collab partner, softoriginals from AO3, I was able to finish this.**

**Also a big shout out and thank you to thefalconofthefall from AO3 for the 1st part of the fic! She's supposed to be my collab partner for this fic, but since there's a 3-year delay, we didn't get to work on this together but I still owe her for encouraging me to continue with this fic!**

**Finally, I love Pokespe XY arc so this is set in Trevor's POV like the original arc so yeah. Reference. I hope you'll enjoy it! :D**

**Thank you, DaggerFallen from AO3 for beta reading! They have an AO3 account so read their fics if you have time!**

* * *

"Oh no, you're not! You're going outside of that room and join us!"

"It's blistering hot outside, and there are too many people. I'm not going."

"For Arceus's sake, X!"

Shauna, Tierno and I flinched at the sight of Y grabbing X's shirt collar, pulling him from the ground. I can feel some shivers run through my spine as Y hovered X over her shoulder, letting his belly rest on it. I can see X grabbing his hat, and pulling it downwards, just to hide his blushing face.

Huh.

I always notice X's flushed face every time Y was that close to him. Shauna and Tierno have their suspicions too, but we can neither confirm nor deny if that's the case. If it was true though, then we just have to wait until X had the guts to say it or when Y truly noticed it. They _are_ our friends, after all, and the least we could do is to respect their privacy.

"Whether you like it or not, _you_ are coming along with us and _enjoy_ this vacation!" Y shouted, kicking the door open as X continued to mumble something quietly.

I could feel sweat dripped from my forehead, as Y continued to walk outside our hotel room and down the stairs, with people either giving them surprised or strange looks. She then walked past them.

I released a sigh whilst locking our hotel room, and followed them outside.

And this all happened because of their friend from another region, Lady Platinum Berlitz, paid every single one of our travel expenses here in Alola.

Don't get me wrong; I appreciate Lady Berlitz's kind offer, but...I'm_ still_ having a hard time believing that she was able to have _that_ much money to fully pay for our trip. It's true I've always wanted to go here and explore its four islands, and of course, see the Alolan versions of the Kanto Pokemon like Diglett, Vulpix, and Raichu, but I never expected it'll be _this_ soon.

I have to admit that I was hoping that the five of us will spend our vacation here when the holidays kicked in.

I suddenly heard a soft thud somewhere in the hotel lobby. Picking up my pace, I went there as fast as I could. My eyes widened in shock.

Y's arms were crossed on her chest, as her left foot impatiently tapped the floor. I couldn't see her face, but I knew and I could feel it in her aura that she was a bit irritated. I didn't know what was the cause, but I'm quite certain it is somehow related to X telling her to drop him.

Speaking of X, I saw him on the couch with his face a bit scrunched. I assumed Y either carelessly dropped him on the sofa or dropped him there by force.

"Seriously, X," Y said, as I look around the hotel lobby to see the other tenants' reactions. Just as I predicted, they turned their attention to us while some walk away, not caring about the situation.

I breathed, swallowing the lump in my throat. I just wished most of the people here would just mind their own businesses. That or either Y could lower her voice a little.

"_We_ are on a _freaking_ vacation," Y scolded, her loud voice booming through the hallway. "The least you could do is to _not_ spend the rest of it in your room. We're in a foreign region for crying out loud!"

"But it's so hot," X groaned. "I woke up nine in the morning and was already soaked in sweat."

"You'll be fine. We're bringing water, so stop whining." Y then turned towards me and waved with a grin. "Hey, Trevor! Wanna go exploring on Akala Island today?"

"Uh..." I felt a lump in my throat and tried to swallow it down. Of course, exploring the island sounds nice. We are a team, after all, and doing some exploration together would be fun. We hadn't been able to spend some time with each other after defeating Team Flare and settling into our jobs, and now is our chance to make up for the lost time. I guess this vacation did have its perks, despite coming out unexpectedly.

"O-Of course," I stammered, finally swallowing the lump in my throat. "Sounds fun."

"Great, because I'm going to the beach with Tierny!" Shauna said, placing her hands around Tierno's left arm, and pulled him closer to her. I saw a flustered smile crept on Tierno's lips as his free arm traveled its way on his temple, rubbing his index finger on it.

My eyebrows creased at that, as I fixed my gaze on Tierno's flushed cheeks. Was it too hot in Alola or was there something going on between Tierno and Shauna? I kind of noticed the two of them spending more time together recently.

_That must be it. _I thought, gently shaking my head, and returned my gaze at Y. I shouldn't meddle with anyone's business anyway. If I'm not involved with it, then that meant I shouldn't investigate further. Besides, I just want to respect their privacy as their friend. "So..." I started, my eyes darting around my friends.

Shauna's arms were still around Tierno while Y was still beside X. X himself was sitting on the couch, his arms were now wrapped around his legs. I sighed. It had been a while since we were together, and it felt great. I wish it could be like this all the time...

"I guess we'll meet up here at the end of the day?"

"Yeah!" Shauna exclaimed, removing her arms around Tierno. I watched her throw her arms in the air as she let out a yawn. She seemed bored at the moment, but I'm sure she wouldn't be once we went on our separate ways. "Let's meet here around six or seven? Then, well, let's just eat dinner after that. How does that sound?"

"I like it," I shifted my gaze at Y and saw her folding her arms across her chest. I could tell that she was pumped up for today's activity. "That should give us enough time to wander around this island."

"Ah, perfect!"

I let out a soft laugh and took a deep breath. My eyes darted around my friends. They all seemed happy. I even saw a small smile crept on X's face. I have a good feeling about this. Finally, a vacation where everyone would enjoy. I should really send my gratitude to Lady Berlitz formally. I had never seen my friends this happy and free from stress for years now.

And it felt great.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Okay, Trevor," Y called, turning her head to face me.

I stopped on my tracks and stood up straight. Her loud voice caught me off guard. I know I should be used to it by now since we've been friends for a long time, but the brochure I was reading took most of my attention. I didn't notice we were now a bit far from the hotel.

"Where should we go first?" she asked, her lips curving into a grin.

I blinked my eyes at the moment. I darted my eyes at her then at X. My eyebrows furrowed. X seemed bored. His eyes were fixed on the ground and his hands were dug in his pockets. I understand why Y spoke out of nowhere; X really needed to enjoy this vacation in spite of the weather.

"How about the Lush Jungle?" I suggested. "I heard that there are plenty of Pokemon living in there."

Y's eyes brightened up. "That sounds great! Let's go! And we should walk too. X needs his exercise!"

X groaned, but Y didn't pay heed, already taking off to Route 8 where the path that would lead us to the Lush Jungle.

I let out a sigh and quietly followed my friends. I think it's best to just go along with the flow. I never really liked it when Y is pissed.

Something caught my attention as the three of us continued walking. Y was talking about her experiences at school the whole time, while X and I were just nodding along. I have no idea what it was but I feel like I heard something. When I turned around to look at it, however, I saw nothing. I only saw people walking around the road, doing their personal businesses. I decided to just continue listening to Y and her adventures at school.

It wasn't helping at all.

I really feel like someone's following me but I don't know what or who it was. I bit my lip, holding the straps of my backpack tightly and just let my eyes wander around. There wasn't anything suspicious—

"Trevor?" Y called and I snapped back to reality. I blinked. "What do you think I should—okay, what is that?"

I blinked again, trying to process what she just said. "W-What do you mean?"

"Trevor!" Y yelled, pointing at the ground. I followed where her finger was pointing and I could feel heat forming in my cheeks. Was my fly down? I _really_ hope not; that would be embarrassing. "Trevor, there's a Pokemon under you!"

I blinked again. "What?"

I looked down and saw a small Pokemon standing under me. I don't know what it's called but it's small, it has purple stuff on its body, and a silver plating across its back. It fascinated me; this must be an Alola-exclusive Pokemon! "X!" I called and X just looked at me with a dull expression. "Can I borrow your Pokedex? I gotta know what Pokemon this is."

"It's a Wimpod," X replied as-a-matter-of-factly while looking at his Pokedex.

"What else does the Pokedex says?"

"Eek!" Y shrieked and I turned my attention on her. My eyes widened when I saw the Wimpod running past her then running towards X. "X, catch it!"

X just looked at it and tried to throw a Poke Ball at it. It missed and the Wimpod continued running away from us.

"X, don't just stand there! Catch it! In fact, let's catch it for Professor Sycamore!" Y exclaimed and ran after the Wimpod. I tried to call her name but she didn't bother to stop or look at me. I sighed then turned to X.

"We have to follow her. We can't just let her go on her separate way."

X looked at me then sighed. He gave me his Pokedex and started walking after Y.

I breathed while holding the Pokedex. "This is an emergency, X," I mumbled while opening the Pokedex to read Wimpod's data. My eyebrows furrowed at its interesting information. It said that it's an 'astonishingly cowardly Pokemon', but why did it approach us in the first place? It made sense why it ran away from us.

"Come on," X muttered, snapping me out of my trance.

Oh no. I almost forgot that we need to go after Y!

"Here!" I placed X's Pokedex on his chest, as I ran after Y. It didn't take me a minute before I turn around to see if X is following me, and thankfully, he was; he's just not in the mood to run.

I took a deep breath and picked up my pace, hoping I could catch up on Y. I tried to avoid bumping into people and thankfully, I crashed at no one. I definitely did _not_ want that to happen to a random person _and_ get into trouble with them.

I stopped as my eyes widened upon reaching the end of the road. My mouth fell. Where on earth is Y? Don't tell me she jumped into the sea just to catch that Pokemon! Wimpod is a bug _and_ water type, after all.

My mouth remained open as I gasp for breath. The breeze was perfect and the sound of the ocean waves crashing on the shore was a relaxing sound. It helped me calm down a bit and think of a logical reason why I couldn't find Y. I placed a hand on my chin, thinking.

Hmm. Y may be reckless at times but she can take care of herself. Maybe she's trying to catch that Wimpod or she finally caught it and she's trying to find us.

A tap on my shoulder interrupted me from my thoughts. As my eyes blinked, I turned around and saw X with the same tedious expression.

"X!" I exclaimed. "Did you find Y?"

X shrugged while I just sighed. "Well, come on! We have to find her!"

"Why don't we check that road?" X's thumb pointed at the road behind him and my eyebrows formed a thin line. I immediately grabbed my brochure and looked at it then peeked at the road X was pointing at then the brochure. I kept on repeating it until I felt a light bulb flickered on my head.

Of course!

"Ah," I returned the brochure in my pocket and ran. "Come on, X! Y might be here!"

As if on cue, I heard Y's screaming.

"DAMMIT!"

Well, it sounded more like subtle cursing.

I stopped on my tracks. My eyes went round like a plate. "Y-Y?"

I saw her grumble and kicked a pebble. It aimed for the Wimpod, but the Wimpod's eyes widened and hid somewhere. I sighed, watching Y let off some steam.

I really think she needed to control her temper... I know she's doing her best, but there were times that she still let it control her.

Oh well, it's a process. I'm sure she can fully control it one day.

"Ugh!" I watched Y kicked another pebble, making me took a deep breath to approach her. "H-Hey, Y?"

"WHAT?!"

I screamed, flinching from my spot. I placed a hand on my chest, feeling my rapid heartbeat.

Y could be scary sometimes...

"Oh, Trevor!" Y chirped, making me furrow my eyebrows. Her sudden change in tone is concerning me. "I didn't see you there. What's up?"

I heard her giggle nervously. I ran a hand through my hair with an awkward smile on my lips. "W-Well, we're s-supposed to go to the Lush Jungle."

"Great!" Y exclaimed. "Let's get going!"

I feel my face scrunching up. I didn't notice she patted my back too hard. It almost felt like a smack.

"Where's X?"

"Here," X replied nonchalantly. I sighed.

"Right!" Y pumped her fist in the air. "Let's go, then!"

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

I'm by far _amazed _at this place; the Lush Jungle truly gives off that 'out of this world jungle vibe'. Entering it felt like you're entering in an entirely different place! Alola is such a compelling region, for every place felt so mismatched from one another that the sensation was like one is visiting another region!

I'm a complete loss of words at how extraordinary this place is. Of course, nothing beats the Kalos Region since it's my home—the place where I grew up with.

But Alola...wow. We're only at the first island and I'm already in awe!

"Trevor," I felt Y nudging my arm. I went out of my trance to look at her. "Look at those berries!" She pointed and my smile widened. That berry looked so rare. I can understand why she's so thrilled. "I think we should get it!"

My eyes widened. "Wait, are you sure? B-But what if we're not allowed to pick berries?"

"X is hungry," she answered.

"I'm n—" I heard a growl. I turned to my left, only to see X using the tip of his hat to cover his face.

Wow, Y was right; X is hungry. I find it nice that they can read each other like a book.

I gulped, grabbing my Floette's Poke Ball. "A-Alright."

I threw the Poke Ball and my Floette came out of it. It looked so happy just by seeing the jungle and I couldn't help but smile at it. "Go and collect some berries for us!" I called. My Floette stopped to look at me then nodded.

I watched my Floette gather all the berries it could find. There's some Sitrus, Oran, Nanab and even Razz Berries. I tried to tell it to get that rare berry Y and I saw, but Pokemon that looked like a plant-version of Klefiki suddenly came out their nests.

My smile returned when I saw the rare Pokemon. They look amazing!

I heard a giggle. I turned around and saw three of those same Pokemon surrounding Y. They looked so happy and even one of them even nestled on Y's head. It looked like she was wearing a flower crown now.

Then, I noticed how X smiled around Y. X hardly smiles ever since that incident with the press, and when he does, it truly meant he's enjoying what he's doing.

But this...this smile is different. I can't quite put a finger on it. It's odd, but it makes me feel happy seeing X smile. It's nice to see my friend having fun.

As I observe him further, I can see a pink hue appearing on his cheeks. My eyebrows creased at that.

Is it me or...?

Does X like Y? I know he does but is this what Professor Sycamore was calling as...romantic love? I heard the Professor discuss it with me when I started blushing around a random girl (who happened to be so close to me that the proximity just made me embarrassed). He asked if I liked that girl since I 'blushed' around her, but I explained that I wasn't; she was just too close.

But this...what I'm seeing right now was different. Maybe...maybe this is what the professor was talking about and if it was, I'm happy for X.

I could feel myself smiling a bit. I blinked when I felt a tap on my cheek. I turned to look at my Floette. It smiled at me and showed me the berries it gathered. I chuckled. "Good job!" I patted it for a job-well-done. As I turn around to call X and Y, I stopped, noticing those two seemed to be having their own conversation.

"Why are you blushing, X?"

I saw X hide his face further. He wasn't speaking and I couldn't help but contain my laughter. He looks so flustered!

"Oh come on, X!" Y patted his back, but it looked like a smack based on the loud slap and X's surprised reaction. "I know you are! Don't deny it!"

"I-I'm—"

"Hey, guys!" I decided to step in. I know I shouldn't but it seemed like X needed my help. "Floette gathered enough berries! Let's dig in!"

"Good job, you guys!" Y's tone suddenly changed from a teasing one to an enthusiastic one. I saw her follow me with X tailing behind her. (He also seemed to be holding his aching back).

If I didn't step in, will her little teasing continue?

Maybe I shouldn't next time...

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

It turned out it was nighttime when we finished eating those berries. Thankfully, no one seemed to be paying attention at anything we did with the berries. No Pokemon seemed to be attacking us either and if there was, X and Marisso took care of it.

Well, I could be exaggerating if I said there was 'no Pokemon' that tried to take some berries from us. There was this Sudowoodo who tried to steal all of our berries, but Y told X to battle it and X surprisingly didn't complain. He just sent out Marisso and defeated the Sudowoodo with one move.

That battle did nothing but to show how powerful X is; he managed to defeat a wild Pokemon with one move!

I sighed, placing my journal down. I put it back to my bag and started standing up to do some stretching.

I think I sat down for too long and I needed to go around the place; I haven't explored it that much so I should try and collect data as well.

I turned to look at X and Y. Both seemed to be busy looking at the sky and as I followed their gazes, I was once again, speechless at how beautiful the Alolan night sky was.

No words could explain how perfect it looked. It looked like someone painted the sky dark blue with white spots twinkling on every inch. It looked really pretty!

I broke my stare at the sky and turned to look at X and Y. I decided to sneak out to give them some private time, but I found my legs too frozen to move. I gulped.

Now what?

"The sky sure is beautiful," Y stated. I just stood there and watched them. If I can't move, then I might as well watch them. They wouldn't mind, right? "It would be cool if I fly with my Pokemon through that night sky."

I saw X broke his gaze from the sky to look at Y.

I...I couldn't describe what X's face looked like. It seemed like he's lost of words. His eyes seemed like it's sparkling and I have this weird feeling of them being lost in their own little world as well.

...Or was it just me?

It felt like hours, but as I look at my wristwatch, it only took a minute before X finally replied.

"Yeah," X responded quietly. "It would be."

I feel like I should _really_ leave. I don't want to look like someone who's stalking them.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to move my frozen leg, but I noticed something that caught my eye. It's...X's hand moving towards Y! I could only conclude one thing and that's X wanting to hold her hand.

I decided to stop and observe. The way X moved his hand was slow and steady. And as I look at him, he seemed nervous and the blush on his cheeks was deepening. Just by looking at him just answered my question; X really _does_ like Y.

I smiled at that. I'm so happy for X.

For what seemed like forever, I saw Y link her hand with X's. His blush deepened once again and to my surprise, Y giggled.

"X, just tell me if you wanna hold my hand!"

X was silent but he was both smiling and blushing.

"I-I wasn't trying to hold your hand!"

"_Please_, X, I'm sure you are!"

I grinned at their little banter.

Whatever their relationship in the future will turn out to be, I will always support them.

* * *

**Bonus:**

I hold my breath and tried to take a spoonful of the Trial Captain's famous 'Mallow Stew'. I have to be honest, it smelled...terrible. I turned to look at my friends and it seemed like Shauna, Tierno, and Y felt the same. But as I look at X, my eyes widened and I see him eating his stew peacefully.

"I like it," X stated and I feel my jaw dropping on the ground. I looked at my friends and saw them doing the same as well.

Wow...

Who knew X likes this..._exotic_ dish?

* * *

**I'm still having a hard time writing X and Y's dynamics sfkjs**

**Completely _optional_, but if you like my work, you can buy me a coffee on ko-fi! (cap_cavern)**


End file.
